I Could Fall In Love
by Yaoi Goddess Kome
Summary: This is another 5x13 by Megami~sama. It has been I year since the war ended and old foes meet at an anniversary celebration. Yaoi.


Hello. Well it seems I've written another one of my sappy 5x13. Yes that means there will be two men falling in love and kissing and all that other good stuff. If you don't like that turn back now, because I don't want to here about how it traumatized you. 

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Gundam Wing or any of the characters. I'm just borrowing them and promise to return them as good as new when I'm done with them. I also have don't own "I Could Fall In Love" which is a beautiful Selena song.

Note: The song  is kind of chopped up in the story because I tried to make the dialogue actually fit into the song, so bare with me.

"Speech"  /Thoughts/  {Lyrics} and away we go. 

I Could Fall In Love

By Yaoi Goddess Kome

                After several days of negotiation between the Gundam pilots and Oz officials a peace agreement was written and signed by all. It had taken two years of fighting, but Oz was finally disbanded and the war was officially declared over. The Gundam pilots have been offered jobs to help prevent terrorism between Earth and the Colonies and ensure that the peace they fought for would last. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

1 year later.

Wufei arrived home from a long day at work. He picked up his mail and proceeded walk up the stairs to his apartment. His work with the Preventers could be grueling, investigating every lead into every possible threat. But for being only 18 he was making good money and although he was tired he felt privileged that he could continue to work with the other pilots, his friends. Over the years of fighting they had become rather close and even though it would be hard of the average person to see it, there is a definite bond between these men who were forced into a war so young.

Wufei sat down and took a look at the mail. "Bill, bill. Huh what's this?" He opened the pink envelope and read the letter. 

"Dear Mr. Chang,

 You are cordially invited to the Sank Kingdom for a ball in honor of the 1 year anniversary of peace since the war's commencement…"

                Wufei leaned back in his chair. /It's been one year already. Some much has happened./ His eyes flashed with visions of the past. Fighting with the help of Nataku, missions with other pilots, his duels with Treize...

/Treize, I wonder whatever happened to him./ He couldn't help but smile at the thought of their duels. Trieze was always suave knowing exactly how to confront his opponents, while he was so blinded by anger he rushed into battle, making himself and easy target. He didn't know why Treize spared his life time and time again, but he was grateful to be alive in a time of peace. 

His thoughts were soon cut short by the sound of the telephone. "Hello"

"Yo Wu-man its Duo, I got an invitation from Relena about a ball and me and He-chan were wondering if you were going?"

/Oh I forgot about that already/ he thought to himself. "Umm. I don't know. I'm not really good with formal events…"

"Oh come on its only one night and Trowa and Quatre are going too."

"But…"

"Please. It won't be the same if all five of us aren't there."

Wufei let out a sigh. "All right, but don't say I never did anything nice for you" 

"You won't regret this. Quatre is probably gonna get a limo so we'll pick you up k'. Well I got to go. Bye"

"Bye" 

Wufei hung up the phone. "I have a feeling I am going to regret this." He liked hanging out with his friends, but he always felt like a fifth wheel. /I'll probably get stuck talking to some aristocrat or Oz solider while there off romancing./ He looked down at the invitation. /I wonder if he'll be there/  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The day of the ball arrived and they all traveled to the Sank Kingdom together.

When the limo stopped Wufei suddenly got very nervous. As all the gundam pilots walked in and descended down the staircase he stayed behind.  His stomach was in knots from the fear that he would make a complete fool out of himself. He leaned over the balcony and saw all the people dancing and talking. The other pilots were already greeting Relena and her husband Stephan. He tried to find a familiar face, but to no avail. 

                /Now or never/ he thought and took a deep breath as he slowly made his way down the long staircase.  

                Unbeknownst to Wufei, a pair of blue eyes was intently watching his every movement. 

                When Wufei reached the last step of the staircase he went to get something to drink because he for some reason he was sweating profusely. While he was pouring the drink he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and almost dropped his glass. "Treize?" Wufei said absolutely shocked and his mouth hung agape as a millions thoughts ran through his head. 

                "Dragon, I must say I didn't think you'd show up to such are formal occasion, although I must say I am pleased to see you." He said while pouring himself a glass of wine. /If you only knew how much I wanted to see you again./                 

                Wufei pulled himself together "I'm surprised to see you too, although I don't know why. You probably love these types of affairs." He said trying to sound calm even though he was still stunned by Treize's presence.

                "I used to, but I've tried to keep a low profile since the peace agreement was singed, but since today is such a special occasion I thought I'd indulge myself." /You are just as I remember you, dragon…Perfect./   

                "I know what you mean, it's been a whole year, but it seems like yesterday I was fighting." 

                "You shouldn't dwell in the past. You're so young, you have so much to look forward to." Treize said with a smile.

                "I know, but forgetting would be like throwing those years of my life away and I don't want to do that." / I don't want to forget you. Whoa where'd that come from. Why am I even talking to him? It's not like we've even talked outside of battle…although it is kind of nice./

                After what seemed like a long pause to Trieze, Wufei smiled "It's funny I was afraid I was going to end up talking to someone I had fought before or an aristocrat and here I get both." 

                Treize frowned a little "I hope you're still not upset about our battles. I…"

                Wufei shook his head "No." and averted his eyes from Treize "Since the end of the war I've realized that my honor isn't worth killing myself over and that it was time for me to move on with my life."

                "You've grown up a lot dragon." Then he lightly tilted Wufei's face up to look him in the eye. "And you are a very honorable person." 

                A blush crept up upon Wufei's face. He wasn't sure what to say, but luckily his thoughts were cut short by loud trumpets announcing the presence of Relena and Stephan. 

                They both turned their attention to the front of the ballroom as Relena began her speech. "Welcome everyone to the anniversary of the end of…." 

                "I can't believe she got married to someone besides your friend Heero. I heard she was pretty obsessed with him." Treize whispered to Wufei and then took a sip of wine from his glass. 

                "She was, but after a while she came to realize she couldn't compete with Duo" 

                Treize almost spit out his wine. "What!" 

                "They've been a couple for 2 years now."

                "Really?"

                "Just look at them" he pointed over to the couple. Duo was resting his head on Heero's shoulder and they were holding hands as they reluctantly listened to Relena's speech.  "Relena originally thought Duo had brainwashed Heero but when she found out about their marriage she couldn't fight it anymore."  

                "I didn't think Heero had it in him to fall in love."

                Wufei smiled "He had it in him Duo just had to bring it out of him."

 Treize smirked /That's exactly what I need to do with you./

                "Quatre and Trowa are also engaged but haven't set a date yet." 

                "What about you?"

                "Huh? What about me?"

                "Haven't you fallen in love with someone yet? Treize asked never showing how curious he really was.

                /Maybe/ was Wufei's first thought. "Me, I don't have time for romance. " he said with a nervous laugh. Then he stared ahead of him and in a more serious tone said, "They're just lucky their soulmates were right in front of them."  And then looked up at Treize.

                Treize nodded as they gazed into each other's eyes and both thinking /and maybe mine is too./

                "…So I hope everyone enjoy themselves tonight, and remember that the only way to achieve true peace is through pacifism." Relena finished. Treize and Wufei broke their stare as everyone applauded her speech, which had been nothing more then mere background noise to the pair.

                Relena and Stephan sat on their thrones. Then music started up again and several couples took the floor. 

                "Care to dance, Dragon?"

                "No." was the first thing that popped out of his head.

                "Come on dragon, I won't bite " he whispered in Wufei's ear. 

                Treize voice sent shivers up Wufei spine but he looked away.

                "Oh I understand. You can't dance with the enemy." Treize said in a teasing manor. 

                "No!" Wufei said and tuned to look directly into Treize's eyes "Treize, you're not my enemy, not anymore"  

                Treize was shocked in to silence and looked at his dragon in awe.

                "It's just …I don't really dance very well and I wouldn't want to embarrass you in front of all these people. " 

                Treize smiled "I doesn't matter what they think. Besides I'm sure you'll impress me Dragon, you always do."

                Wufei blushed and didn't resist as Treize lead him to dance floor. 

                "Give me you right hand" Treize said and placed his free hand on Wufei's shoulder. "Now put your other hand on my side." 

                Wufei did as he was told  

"Just follow my lead and you'll do fine." 

                "Okay" he said with skeptical eyes.

                Wufei caught on to the steps rather quickly and soon they were waltzing most gracefully.

                Wufei caught sight of Duo and Heero on the other side of the dance floor. Smiling, Duo gave him a thumbs-up, making Wufei blush. Then he noticed several people looking at him. /I can't really blame them we do make an odd couple. Not that were a couple just…/ His thought s melted away as he looked up at Treize who was staring down at him. 

                "See, I told you you'd impress me." Treize said.

                "I just wish people would stop staring." 

                "I'm sure they can't help but stare at you."/I know I can't/

                Wufei grew increasingly redder. "If you say so." 

                When the waltz ended a slow song came on. 

Wufei sighed. /Leave it to Relena to play a pop song after a waltz. A weak onna love song at that./ A love song that seemed to express everything he had ever felt for the man across from him.

                 Wufei really wasn't sure what to do, so he looked up at Treize.

                {I could lose my heart tonight if you don't turn and walk away}

                Treize, not willing to let his dragon go, wrapped his arms around his waist.  

                {'Cause, the way I feel, I might lose control and let you stay }

                Wufei gave in and wrapped his arms around Treize's neck. 

                {'Cause I could take you in my arms and never let go}                 

                "Treize can I ask you a question?"

                {I could fall…}

                "Anything Dragon." 

                {In love with you}

                "When we battled, why did you always let me go?" 

                {I could fall…} 

                "Why dragon," 

                {in love with you}  

                "to kill such thing of beauty, would be a crime against nature."

                {I can only wonder how} 

                Wufei leaned his head against Treize's shoulder.

                {Touching you would make me feel}

                 "Oh I just assumed you thought I was weak."

                "No dragon" 

                {But, if I take that chance right now} 

                Treize held him closer

                {Tomorrow, will you want me still?}

                 "You were involved in the war at such a young age, but you were a strong adversary, never weak." 

                {So I should keep this to myself and never let you know} 

                Wufei let this all sink in. 

                {I could fall in love with you.} 

                /Treize doesn't think I'm weak but beautiful?/ 

                {I could fall in love with you} 

                Wufei started to listen to the lyrics of the song, more closely.

                {And I know it's not right,}

                /But, it feels so right/

                {And I guess I should  try  to do what I should do}

                / I  know what  I  have to do/  
                {But I could fall in love, fall in love with you}  
                /Cause I am in love with him/

                {I could fall in love with you} 

                /I'm in love with Treize? Yes. Ever since our first battle when I peered up into hi radiant blue eyes. Although he let me go he has always had his invisible hooks on my heart. Why didn't I notice it before? Why did I let a year go by without him?/ Wufei thought as his eyes started to water a little.  

                "Wufei…Wufei?"

                "Huh what?"  He replied and looked up.

                "The music stopped"

                Wufei blushed "Oh…sorry" and released Treize. 

                Treize lightly tilted Wufei's face up to look into his eyes and could see sadness and confusion. "Are you okay?"

                Wufei closed his eyes and took a deep breath and opened them again. "Can we go outside for a little bit?" Treize  nodded and Wufei took his hand and lead him out of the palace.

                They ended up in the middle of the rose garden. Wufei sat down on a bench and Treize sat next to him, noting to himself how beautiful Wufei looked in the moonlight, with the smell of roses in the air. 

                "So, dragon why did you want to come out here?" He asked resisting every urge to take Wufei right here, right now.

                "So we can be alone." 

                Treize didn't have time to think before Wufei's lips pressed against his.   

Treize couldn't believe his dragon was kissing him, but immediately responded by wrapping his arms around him, pulling in to kiss him back. Wufei licked Treize's lips asking for entrance, which was immediately given. 

                /This feels so good/ Wufei thought as their tongues collided together.  

                After a few minutes the kiss broke. Treize pulled Wufei into his arms as if making sure this was real. 

                Wufei smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek.

                "Dragon you have no idea how long I've hoped for this moment. Not a day has gone by since our first  battle that I didn't think of you, I love you so much." 

                "I love you too, I just never realized it before." 

                They looked deeply into each other's eyes again, slowly leaning in for another kiss.

                In the background a pairs of violet eyes water while watching them. He smiled for his friend's newfound happiness and return to his date and the rest of the party.    

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And they all lived happily ever after. The End. 

That was a corny ending, but hay I'm a corny person so I can live with it. Well thanks for reading this. I know it wasn't the best, but as long as you don't hate it. I'm good. ^_^ 

Megami~sama 

P.S. If you review I'll love you forever! ^_~ 

P.P.S Flames don't count!


End file.
